Monster Keeper/Species Tropes
This is a list of tropes pertaining to the various species in Monster Keeper. Tropes Arach * All Webbed Up: The Web Shot tech, though it doesn't do much more than momentarily impair foes and cause damage. * Beware my Stinger Tail: Oddly enough. * Big Creepy Crawlies: Acknowledged as creepy in-universe. * Giant Spider: Downplayed, as they're about the size of most other monsters. * Mighty Glacier: Bulky and with painful fangs, but pretty slow. Armor * Animated Armor: A decent description of what they are. * Black Knight: Appearance-wise. * Epic Flail: Their signature weapon. * Stone Wall: They are living suits of armor, after all. Some of their later techs lean them towards Mighty Glacier instead. Brushwhack * Art Initiates Life: Their main gimmick. * Having a Blast: A good number of their techs have them paint bombs into existence. * Lethal Joke Character: They're not all right in the head, their techs are weird and quirky, and most of their stats are subpar, but they can hit like trucks. * Mad Artist: Implied, and basically confirmed with some sub-breeds. * Prehensile Tail: And one shaped like a paintbrush, at that. * Squishy Wizard: Very much so. Delphy * Bubble Gun: Their Bubble Burst and Bubble Blast techs. * Friendly, Playful Dolphin: They definitely give off this vibe. * Making a Splash: Their main means of attack. Dragon * Blow You Away: Two techs, Gust and Galewind, both of which have them flapping their wings to make strong winds. * Breath Weapon: All Dragons have one, ranging from the typical fire breath to some weirder abilities. * Genius Bruiser: Very high strength and intelligence. * Magic Knight: Mixes physical and magical techs into a dangerous package. * Mascot Mook: The requisite "big, powerful monster" of the bunch. * Mighty Glacier: Double subverted. They're immensely strong and actually fairly fast for their size, but their Energy regeneration is among the lowest in the game, so they won't be able to attack often. When they do, though . . . * Olympus Mons: In-universe, they're regarded as one of the strongest breeds of monster. Just to obtain one, you need to reach B rank or higher and earn a Dragon Scale in a special event battle. * Our Dragons Are Different: Mostly western-inspired, though a few sub-breeds lean towards the eastern design. The purebred ones, at least, are the typical winged fire-breathing reptiles. * Playing With Fire: Most of their magical techs revolve around fire. Fairy * Cat Girl: As a sub-breed with a Kitsh. * Cute Monster Girl: Every breed, though what kind of "cute" varies. * Fragile Speedster: E-yup. * Frickin' Laser Beams: Oddly enough. * Horny Devils: The Succubi sub-breed. * Mascot Mook: One of the big four. * One-Gender Race: Most monsters appear pretty gender-neutral, but Fairies are clearly female. * Our Fairies Are Different: Cute Monster Girls with powerful magic but frail builds. * Squishy Wizard: With one exception, every Fairy sub-breed is a Squishy Wizard. Golem * Dishing Out Dirt: Several techs. * Dumb Muscle: High strength and defense, but some of the lowest intelligence in the game. * Gentle Giant: Easily among the largest monsters, but very docile and obedient. * Golem: It's all in the name. * Mascot Mook: Downplayed compared to the other four. He appears in the intro cutscene alongside them, but otherwise doesn't share the spotlight much. * Mighty Glacier: Very slow, but powerful once it gets going. * Rock Monster: Big, a bit brutish, and made of solid rock. * Smash Mook: Almost all their techs involve smashing in some way. * Wake-Up Call Boss: Big Joe, a notorious Golem that appears in E-Rank tournaments. Jackomancer * Dark is not Evil: They're a bit odd and creepy, but they're relatively harmless pranksters. * Mascot Mook: Something of a rival to Phennec in that regard. * Playing With Fire: Makes sense, given that they're based on Jack-o-''Lanterns''. * Pumpkin Person: Type 2, where their head is a pumpkin. * Squishy Wizard: Almost as squishy as Fairies. Jelling * Blob Monster: As cute as they are, they're still little blue piles of sludge. * Poisonous Person: Their slime is acidic, and several of their techs take advantage of that. * Voluntary Shapeshifting: They can morph themselves into a variety of shapes for their various techs. Kitsh * Absurdly Sharp Claws: Their main means of attack. * Alice Allusion: Their purebred form appears to be inspired by the Disney version of the Cheshire Cat. * Button Eyes: They are dolls, after all. * Cheshire Cat Grin: Their default facial expression. * Cute Kitten * Fragile Speedster: They can't take a hit, but they sure can dodge. * Living Toys: Specifically, a living cat plush. * Punny Name: A portmanteau of "kitten" and "plush", pronounced like "kitsch". Lumen * Difficult, but Awesome: In a game full of this, Lumens easily take the cake. Their starting stats are some of the lowest in the game, making training them up a pain. However, once they get some good techs (and their good techs are phenomenal), their high Energy regeneration and decent growth rates will allow them to pull through. * Eldritch Abomination: Generally good, but eldritch nonetheless. Their purebred forms resemble miniature suns above a flowing white robe. * Gold and White are Divine: Their color scheme is fitting for a god incarnate. * Good Counterpart: To Reapers. See their section for details. * Hard Light: Their physical techs generally involve them conjuring weapons made out of this. * Heroes Prefer Swords: They're one of the most heroic monsters out there, and several of their techs involve conjuring swords. * Light 'Em Up: All their techs, especially magical ones. * Light is Good: Themed around light and is one of the most benevolent monsters. * Magic Knight: With a dash of The Paladin. * Olympus Mons: Often believed to be divine spirits that took the form of monsters. Phennec * Blow You Away: Most of their magical techs. * Cunning Like a Fox: Based on fennec foxes and known for the Trickster attitudes. * Jack-Of-All-Stats: Has pretty decent stats all around. * Lightning Bruiser: Eventually. * Mascot Mook: The most prominent of the main four. * The Trickster: They are foxes, after all. Reaper * Always Chaotic Evil: Among the most evil monsters out there. * Artifact of Doom: The Reaper Cloak. To make a Reaper, you need to find the cloak and use it in a fusion. * Black Cloak: They are one. * Dark is Evil: Has a dark color scheme and is one of the few monsters to be outright evil. * Eldritch Abomination: It's literally a floating cloak with glowing eyes and a scythe. * Evil Counterpart: To Lumens. Both are essentially floating cloaks with weapons, but while Lumens are good spirits in monster form, Reapers are wicked and destructive abominations. * The Grim Reaper: Their main motif. * Magic Knight: Between their scythe and dark magic, they're very powerful. * Red Eyes, Take Warning: And they're all you can see under their cloak. * Sinister Scythe: An absolutely enormous one, too. Tortress * Armored, but Frail: Downplayed, as the HP is average but their defense is the main source of their bulk. * Flipping Helpless: In a few animations. * Spin Attack: Shell Spin and Shell Slam. * Stone Wall: Their shells can take plenty of hits, but they don't hit very hard themselves. * Turtle Power: Well, tortoise power, but the principle still applies.